


Bruises

by hungrybookworm



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bruises, Community: 31_days, Drabble, Gen, Possible Spoilers for the NGL arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrybookworm/pseuds/hungrybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon and bruises. He tends to get them a lot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days 08/08 - 'The many colours of a bruise'. Hunter x Hunter is the property of Yoshihiro Togashi.

Gon was used to bruises. As a kid he’d get them all the time from climbing trees in the forest, and it would drive Aunt Mito mad. The Hunter Exam had rewarded him with several hundred all over his body, most of which he didn’t even noticed until later, and the Celestial Tower trip only added to the collection.

Sometimes, just for fun, he and Killua would count each other’s bruises and have competitions over who had the most. Gon was always the winner by far; gaining them was a natural talent of his. Killua overtook him in NGL though, but that wasn’t really surprising. They didn’t count so much in NGL anyway. There wasn’t enough time.

In fact, in NGL the bruises stopped being fun. Seeing Killua return with dark green-and-purple blotches clustered up his arm was more worrying than funny, and seeing the bruises on Kite’s body made him sick. At some point, it stopped being a game.

Even so, Gon was still secretly proud of his bruises. For him, they showed courage and fearlessness, and proved that he’d done something productive that day. A day without a new bruise was a wasted day, really, and throwing themselves around was something boys his age did all the time. Life was just more fun that way.


End file.
